Flipping the Coin
by xXWhiteFuryXx
Summary: Years of insults and neglect are finally taking toll on Hiccup. Slowly he drifts further into himself, further from help. Soon, he reaches his breaking point... Or, the story where Hiccup is the villain.
1. A Storms Brewing

"Son, please, just go inside and _stay _inside. You've caused enough trouble today" Stoick the Vast sighed, massaging his temples. The mountain of a man didn't even make eye contact with his runt of a son, who was feeling smaller and smaller by the minute.

"But dad I-"

"Just go Hiccup!" Stoick boomed.

"I said I was sorry…" muttered Hiccup, as he turned and walked away. He looked back only once, seeing other villagers giving him glares and rolling their eyes at him. Even his uncle looked fed up with him.

Hiccup hugged himself, and glared at the ground. As he made his way up the hill his house rested on, he found himself kicking stones in frustration. It was hardly his fault! Snotlout was the one who pushed him! Of course his cousin escaped before blame could be pinned to him, but at least his dad could trust his word right? Hiccup was many things, but he wasn't a liar.

The boy chuckled a bit. Who was he kidding? Why on earth would his dad listen to him anyways? From what he has heard, Hiccups nothing but a burden and annoyance to his dad that he 'has' to take care of.

Sub-consciously he knew his dad did care for him, but the rest of him was failing to believe that. Over the years his father's smiles started to fade, and were no longer pointed towards his son. Hiccup seemed ok with constantly being annoyed by his sarcastic comments and small jokes. But as months of being looked down on and being made fun of passed, Hiccup found himself slowly slipping into his own mind.

He felt more isolated, and was quite depressed. Many people started to notice the crescents forming under his eyes, and his quieted mood. Gobber, his mentor, noticed these changes right away.

The usually chatty apprentice now preformed his work slower and quieter, and his once high quality workmanship began to lower over a few months. Pretty soon his swords were crooked, and his swords and axes off balance.

When Gobber tried to break through to Hiccup, the kid responded with a very out of character shout to 'leave him alone'.

That was a red flag for Gobber, who knew the usual curious, docile boy would never snap at him. Hiccup was usually skilled in hiding his emotions, with only a few people who could see past his mask. Gobber was one of them. He knew the boy was finally suffering from all the downpour of negativity from the village.

Gobber tried to talk with Stoick, but was shocked when the chief rolled his eyes and called it a 'phase'. It went right over his thick skull.

"Stoick" He had reasoned. "Have ye seen the kid? He rarely speaks anymore, he refuses to make eye contact with anyone, and he locks himself up in his room for hours!"

Stoick had thought for a minute, then sighed. "I'll talk to 'im. But at least now he's stayin' outta trouble"

O-o-O

Hiccup entered his house, shutting the door behind him. Inside the room glowed orange from the dying flames of the fireplace, and his father's big chair sat by it.

He pattered up the stairs, and into his room. His walls were covered in different drawings of various people, places, and things. His bed was a mess, from many nights of tossing and turning. Hiccup was always to tired to make it though, so it was always a tangled mess.

Hiccup stepped on his bed, and looked out the window. He watched as a group of Vikings cleaned up his mess. He had accidently set half the forge on fire, because he had started to doze off and forgot to put out the hot fires.

Despite all the yelling and insults he got, he still found it funny how stupid he was. Gobber said you always had to aware of your surroundings and wide awake, just like a warrior had to in a forge. This meant no falling asleep in front of blazing hot fires and red, blazing metal.

And it didn't help that when he woke up, Snotlout decided that was a good time to push him into the wood pile and onto the floor and furnace, and the wood immediately caught the flames. Such luck he had.

His frown returned though, as he recalled the annoyance and embarrassment on Stoicks face as he simply sent away him. He felt like a pest, just living in the chiefs house and eating his food sometimes.

"That's all I am, am I?" He wondered out loud, to the stars starting to appear in the sky. "Even with all the work I do. I try, but to they care? No."

"Heh, I must be insane. Talking to the sky about my personal problems. Well at least they listen huh? Not like some other people I know…" He carried on. "You know, I could be burnt to ash and the village would throw a party. My dad would rejoice, most likely" He added bitterly. The fishbone of a boy stepped on the headboard of the bed and lifted himself onto the windowsill, not minding the chill of the night time breeze.

His feet swayed back and forth, bumping against the side of the house. "But I bet the village would spiral into chaos once Snotlout becomes chief." Hiccup laughed to himself, making fun of the meathead of a boy known as his cousin.

He sat in silence for a bit, as torches started being lit to light up the night. He could tell that everyone was preparing for a possible dragon raid. With their harsh winter over, it was fact that the attacks would start becoming more frequent.

"I wonder if it's possible for the dragons to destroy more than I do…" Hiccup frowned. Ok, making fun of himself and predicting his death was not the best way to deal with his current mental state. Hiccup was very smart for his age, his mental ability surpassing many adults in his village. He knew he was becoming more depressed and closed in, but by this point he thought, if no one cared about it, why should he?

Hiccup hugged his knees to his chest, biting back any more questions for himself. It was hard, knowing your dad didn't give a cods head about what you were going through (he thought). Hiccup always looked up to his dad, but now, he didn't really see him as an idol. He thought of Gobber as more supportive these days.

"Just a pest. Just a runt." He whispered. "No one cares?" Sure Gobber was the first to ask him about it, but after a sleep deprived Hiccup yelled at him, he ceased his interrogation. Those who didn't resent him always gave him pitied looks, like Mulch and Bucket. The two farmers always babied him and tried to tell him positive things, but Hiccup knew it was all just out of their pity for him and a bit of kindness.

Kids his age avoided him like the plague, and any person who didn't want their chickens let loose or house somehow exploded didn't even acknowledge the 'pest'.

Hiccup sniffed a bit, and angrily wiped away his tears. He glared at his boots, as he sadly thought of all the disaster he had burdened his village with.

"Yup, just a pest." He concluded with a shaky voice. With that, he jumped back down on his small bed and curled in on himself. He closed his watery eyes, squeezing them shut.

O-o-O

**Ooook self. So you want to write angsty Hiccup? Alright, that's cool. But sad. **

**Alright, so this is basically a continuation or something leading up to my one-shot 'So much has Changed' where Hiccup is the villain of the story. **

**I hope this is a good start…please let me know and leave a nice review :) I like criticism 'cause it helps me improve my writing :). Random note: I listened to Ghost by Blue Foundation while reading this. It's a pretty cool song, check it out :D**

**See you next chapter?**


	2. Shutting the Doors

"Son?" His father called, as he entered the house. It was early morning, but still he doubted his son was still asleep. He heard small footsteps upstairs, then his sons head peek out his bedroom door. It was sad that Stoick knew the kid was expecting some yelling or disappointed grumbling. "C'mon down here"

Hiccup silently pattered down the stairs. He kept a wary eye on the chief, confusion and wondering clear in his eyes. His father noticed though, they were duller than usual. Before they gleamed with curiosity and determination, just like his mothers.

Perhaps Gobber was right? Was there something wrong with his son?

The boy sat down on a basket across from Stoick, who was sitting on his big chair. The fire sat between them, the flames crackling and snapping all the while.

"We need to talk" Stoick announced, trying to soften his voice. Which was hard, from his lifetime of barking orders and screaming at blasted dragons.

"About what?" Hiccup asked, looking almost expecting. His clever gaze focused on his father, but never made eye contact. Stoick usually presumed a man a coward if he couldn't meet eyes with his foe. But slowly he picked up on Hiccups tactic. He was making himself unreadable.

Ok. So he was more crafty than he thought.

"You. Uh, well, people have been noticing that you've been more…to yer self." Hiccup furrowed his brows.

"….did you notice…?" He muttered. Stoick leaned in a bit.

"What was that?" Stoick asked. He saw his son tense a bit, and shrink a bit. Oh no. What did he do? Gods, he was never good with the emotional part of parenting. Really, he wasn't all that good at parenting itself…although he never admitted it.

"Anyways…I brought ye down here to ask what's wrong?" Stoick continued. He saw Hiccup scoff and cross his arms, eyes darting everywhere but his dad.

"Why do you care so much now?" Hiccup spat. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it just slid out.

"Don't give me attitude boy." Stoick defended. Hiccup curled in more on himself. "I just-"

He heard Hiccup laugh a little, then it turned to a small snicker. Stoick swore he could hear gears whirring in his son's head, until they clicked with realization.

"Dad?" Hiccup finally met his father's eyes. Stoick was taken aback by the heaviness of them, the rings beneath the eyes showing his slowly crippling spirit.

"Y-yes son?" Now Stoick had fought dragons, been in plenty of wars, had many life threatening experiences. He had never been afraid. But now, this simple look his son gave him was threatening.

"Gobber told you to talk to me didn't he?" Hiccup said dully. Stoick gulped.

"Son, listen, just-uh-"

"So you didn't come on your own consent huh?" His son continued, grim realization settling over him. Stoick, regrettably, nodded.

"Dad…" The boys voice cracked. His eyes became watery, but the chief could tell that he was struggling to keep the floodgates of his eyes closed.

"Yes son?"

"…Is it true? You know, that you think I'm a…a you know…pe-burden to you?" Hiccup knew he had just dived into stormy waters without looking, but the question had been biting at him all day and night.

Stoick was silent. Oh Thor. He had heard. How? When? He was such a fool! His son was suffering, from Odin knows what, and he just had to make it worse. Was he the cause of this?

Instead of nodding, or answering, Stoick scowled and rose from his chair. He had to cool down. This was too much. Who knew your child's pain could affect you so much?

"Hey! You can't just leave!" Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup, I need some time"

Hiccup grabbed his dads arm. Stoick shook him off, and marched to the door. "Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

Stoick paused at the door. This was disastrous. His son was on the verge of insanity, it seemed. It couldn't be his fault, right?

"Why can't you just sit and listen for once? For more than five minutes?" Hiccup asked. Stoick sighed.

"I need to do something in the village. Make new pens for the yaks. Paperwork" His dad excused.

"What about me? Can I not come first?" Hiccup tested, his hands fisting defiantly.

"Stop it Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. "You don't know what I have to go through-"

Hiccup laughed. Stoick turned to face his son. It was a emotionless laugh, not one of joy.

"_You _don't know what _I'm _going through!" Hiccup said.

Stoick thought for a moment. He looked outside to the peaceful, normal life of the village. Then to the growing storm that was his son. The great chief looked to the ground. Then, without another thought, he walked outside and closed the door behind him.

He had no idea what he had just done.

O-o-O

Hiccup stood for a while in place. His hands were still fisted, and he was quivering. Not in fury, but in shock. His dad just slammed the door in his face. Literally. He slowly backed up, until he was near the fire. The heat warmed his back and legs, and helped him snap out of his trance.

He turned around and angrily ran towards the back of the house, and swung open the back door. He took off, the back door hanging open still. He charged into the woods, ignoring the slaps of branches and tripping over roots and rocks. He just kept running, not daring to stop.

Eventually he had to stop. Slowing down, he leaned against a large oak tree. Sliding down the rough bark, he curled up into a small ball and shivered.

When did his life take such a painful turn? What was wrong with him? Why was his dad so blunt and blind?

Why didn't anyone care?

It was all overwhelming, depressing, and frustrating. Most of all terrifying. Some of the thoughts he had at night sent chills up his spine. Why would anyone his age even think of those things?

He snuffled and let the warm, salty tears trail down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. He felt helpless. Close to giving up. His dad officially didn't care, or refused to acknowledge it. He already pushed away those that would've cared.

His body un-tensed, and he flopped down on his back. His dull green eyes stared at the leaves and soft sunlight above, back grounded by light blue. Birds twittered somewhere above. The rustling of singing leaves in the wind reached Hiccups ears. He closed his eyes, just letting his stress disappear for a while.

If nobody else cared, neither would he. One last sniff, and he let himself go limp. He would stay here for a bit. Nobody would notice. It was nice here. Quiet, peaceful. The trees were nice. The birds sung beautifully.

He wasn't a pest here at least. No more glares. No more disappointed looks. No more insults. Just serene silence…

O-o-O

**You don't know how much it pains me to write a depressed Hiccup. Don't worry though, he'll get his fire back soon. **

**Yah…Stoicks a bit of a clueless, cruel jerk in this fic. F- for parenting skills Stoick. **

**And thank you guys for the awesome reviews :3 you all rock! I hope this chapter met your expectations :)**

**See you next chapter? =)**


	3. The Slippery Slope

"Where's the kid now?" Gobber grumbled, noticing the boys absence. Today he wanted to brush up on Hiccups skills, and maybe pry more questions to him. Gobber was very concerned of Hiccups wellbeing.

The blacksmith waited a few more minutes. Knowing Hiccup would be a while more or wouldn't be showing up, he went back to pounding a badly bent sword back to shape. He still kept looking out the forge window, wishing the kid would show up.

Well, at least one Haddock arrived at the forge. He saw Stoick looking fairly distressed, and almost annoyed. The chief leaned on the forge's big service window, letting out a great breath in disdain.

"Gobber, I talked to him"

The smith lit up at this, but noticed by Stoicks body language it didn't go very well. "What'd he say?" Gobber pushed.

Stoick shook his head a bit. "He asked if he was a burden to me." Gobber frowned.

"So 'e heard?"

Stoick only nodded, running a hand over his face. Gobber put the sword to the side, and came across from Stoick. "Gobber, he was so…so dead inside. It was like looking into a skulls eyes. I didn't know what to do." The chief confessed, deflating. "He just wasn't the same. And he was _so…_" Stoick groaned and cut himself off. He hated digging up painful memories.

"Prolly all the hate of the village finally breaking him down. Perhaps the lad just needs some support? _Fatherly _support?" Gobber egged on, as he wiped some dust off the counters of the forge.

"Perhaps"

Gobber frowned a bit, as he finished dusting the counter. Both the Vikings were quiet for a moment.

"I have to help Mulch and Bucket put up a new pen for the yaks" Stoick announced, and started to walk off.

"Remember Stoick, fatherly support!" Gobber yelled after him, before returning to his work. He let out a long kept sigh, wondering how Hiccup had even lasted this long. He may be weak physically, but at least he was strong mentally.

He hoped.

O-o-O

Hiccup didn't return to the village until the sun set. He really didn't want to come back, but he didn't feel like being scolded for wandering off today. His stomach complained about all his missed meals, and Hiccup had to agree to feed himself. He hadn't had breakfast or lunch yet.

He entered the mead hall, which was bustling about with Vikings. The warm torch light and smell of cooked fish should've been comforting, but really it wasn't to him. He found the laughter and soft murmur of conversations a bit annoying. Probably because he was jealous of everyone else's happy lives.

The boy sat at an empty table far in the corner. He picked at his roasted cod and grainy bun, despite his growing hunger. His eyes flicked up to the center of the great building, where his father was sitting and laughing. Obviously sharing and listening to stories from the other villagers. He looked over to the teens, all gathered at one table.

They were cheering while Astrid and Snotlout had an arm wrestling match. Astrid seemed to be bored, her arm perfectly straight and unwavering. Snotlout was putting his whole weight on the girls arm, struggling to slam it on the table.

Hiccup glared a bit before turning back to his own table. Only the knots in the wood stared back at him, worn down over years upon years of use. He then rolled his eyes, thoughts becoming bitter. Why would he need any friends? All the kids on the island were stupid anyways.

No one wants to be around him anyways. It's basically social suicide. Scowling, he ferociously dug into his meal. Now the grumbles of his stomach faded, and he quickly got up and almost ran out the door.

He was fed up with everything. The village, his dad…they all seemed to infuriate him in some way. He felt like some kind of bomb, feeling like he could blow up at any time with all his knotted feelings. Pulling at his hair, he stomped through the quiet village and up to his house.

Once inside, he threw some logs on the fire in the middle of the room, not really caring for once about the hot sparks that burnt his fingers. During his romp, he accidently knocked over several baskets of food. He watched apples, oats, dried yak meat and others tumble from the crunched baskets and roll out onto the floor.

Letting out a deep breath, he didn't bother to pick anything up. He was feeling defiant for some reason. So he stormed up the stairs and slammed his door shut, and collapsed on his bed.

"What is _wrong _with me?!" He whispered. He looked to his burnt fingers, then to the drawings on his wall. All week he could only draw angry faces, and fire. There were sadder drawings, but he always ripped them up and they were a mess of paper on the floor. The wall across from his even had a small hole in it, from two days ago when he couldn't contain his anger and he stabbed the wall. The dagger was on the floor below, where he had dropped in shock.

Hiccup sat up. He blankly stared forward for a while. "Am I insane?" He blurted, eyes widening. It would explain many things, but…he didn't really want to be insane all that much.

His hands fisted at his sides, nails splitting his palms skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to calm his hurricane of thoughts. Right when he was about to calm down, he heard the door downstairs open and close.

"Hiccup!" His dad called, anger clear in his tone. Hiccup felt himself almost snarl. He walked to his door, and peeked from behind it.

His dad saw him, and looked pointedly at the mess on the ground, and the coal that had tumbled from the fireplace when Hiccup had dumped the wood on it. "This is unacceptable. Clean it up now." Stoick growled.

Hiccup glared right back at the chief with his sullen eyes. "…no" He protested. The chief paused for a moment.

"What was that?" He asked, staring his son down. The fishbone of a boy did not waver under his fathers look. Instead he pursed his lips and slowly shut the door to his room, completely annoying his dads shouts at him through the wood. He covered his ears and leaned against the door, trying to block out the world entirely.

Hiccup was so tired of being depressed. He was tired of always having to hide his emotions. Most of all, he was tired of his dads carelessness towards him, and unfaithfulness. Growling as he dad started pounding on the door, he reached up and held the knob so his dad couldn't turn it.

"Go away!" He screamed.

"Just let me in son!" Stoick hollered back.

Hiccup paused for a moment. Gulping, he shakily replied…

"I can't."

O-o-O

**Annnnd I think he's officially lost his head. I say it's mostly Stoicks fault. Oh Berk, you're in for a beating, that's for sure. Just wait until Hiccup meets Toothless…**

**Holy buttons! (I don't even know) thanks for all the followers and favs! You guys are amazing! I never knew how many people wanted to see Hiccup slowly slip into insanity and rage. Geez. Well I guess I can't judge because I'm the one writing it…hm. I hope ye liked this chapter as much as the first two! Things start getting loopy next chapter…. Let me know how you liked it with a nice review ^-^**

**Ok, this authors note is too long.**

**See you next chapter! :D**


	4. Easy Is The Decent

Hiccup was staring at the door, which his dad had been banging on for the past hour. His glare was dark, and his jaw locked in place as he fiddled with a dagger in his hands. His father's shouts and orders for him to come out echoed in his head, and made him grip the dagger tighter in his freckled hands.

He never wanted it to come to this. But it was all his dads fault right? It was his fault that he was slowly losing his head.

Right?

It was official. He no longer wanted to let anybody in. He didn't want their 'help' anymore. His dad especially. After tonight, he didn't want to see that man anymore. Partly because of fear, but mostly because of disgust. What beast would scream at his own kid like that?

Right now he had his desk and nightstand shoved up against the door. Meaning his dad would have to break down the door to get to him. But he doubted his father would use up so much of his precious time for that.

Hiccup scowled and laid down on his bed, not bothering to pick up the covers that were currently on the floor. He looked at the shining dagger in his hand, how it reflected the moonlight currently spilling through the window. Disturbing thoughts entered his mind.

He swallowed and shook his head against his pillow. Even with his efforts to wash them away, he still found himself thinking how easy it would be to sneak downstairs and hold the blade to his dad's throat…

Hiccup dropped the dagger, and it clattered to the floor. Immediately his dark thinking ceased. He relaxed a bit, then finally attempted to fall asleep.

O-o-O

He awoke to roars that vibrated the walls. Immediately he got up and looked out his window, seeing dark shapes glide and dive against the glow of early morning. Hiccup fumbled around in the dark for his dagger, and finally grabbed it and tucked it in his vest.

Hiccup ran outside, seeing the buildings on fire and Vikings battling fiercely against snarling dragons. Usually when there was an attack, he tried to take down one of these mighty beasts to possibly impress his dad.

However, now, he didn't care about that. In fact…seeing the houses on fire made him fill with excitement. All the destruction to the village he now resented made him almost…happy. In a strange, twisted way.

"Hiccup! Get back inside!" Helga, one of the best shield maidens screamed. Hiccup just glared at her and ran as he pleased through the burning village. Helga stood for a moment, not at all liking seeing such a soulless look from the runt.

Hiccup found himself on a hill near the village, looking down on the village. His eyes were wide with fascination, while internally he was yelling at himself to pull it together. He knew out here death was easy, but at this point he didn't care.

Then, he heard it.

The spine chilling whistle of a Nightfury sounded, slicing through the air. Unlike the Vikings below, he didn't duck or run for cover. Instead he watched as the offspring of lightning and death itself effortlessly blew two watch towers to bits, with its dark purple blasts.

"Hiccup Haddock!" He heard. He turned to the source, seeing his dad. He looked quite disheveled, from fighting dragons most likely. "What in Thor's name are you doing?!" He growled.

Hiccup looked away from his dad's angry eyes, his own starting to turn bitter. He didn't want to talk to this man anymore. He did enough damage to him anyways. All he was, was a cruel and single minded father who couldn't even handle his own son. All he ever did to him was belittle and ignore. Despite Hiccups struggles for Stoick's respect, still even now he only yelled and demanded from him.

"You've been more than enough of a…a brat! I should disown you for your behavior!" Stoick threatened, and advanced on the boy.

Hiccup was steaming by now. He slowly looked up at Stoick, his hand going for his dagger. But he stopped himself, knowing he couldn't go up against his father and last. For now at least….

"If you think my behavior is bad, maybe you should review your own" Hiccup spat, backing away and glaring at him. Stoick stumbled over his words, before finally his face twisted into one of anger.

"Shut yer mouth boy! I don't know what's up with you but it needs to stop now!" The chief warned. Hiccup surprisingly let out a chuckle, then crossed his arms.

"I think it's too late to stop…" Hiccup snarled, then side stepped Stoick and ran. He didn't listen to the man's yells and his thundering footfalls behind him, instead he tried to lose the angry chief between the many twisting buildings.

Soon he made it to the edge of the forest. He glanced back at the village, then disappeared into the dark forest.

O-o-O

**Bit shorter than usual. Yah…I was pretty busy today so that's my excuse. **

**Told 'cha it would get loopy. Yikes…would not want to be Stoick right now. Oh yah, and thanks for the follows and favs again! Your all amazing ^-^**

**Ah, many people have been asking about Toothless. Of course he's apart of the story! In fact, soon dragons will become pretty important in it :3**

**See you next chapter :)**


	5. Taking Root

From a distance, Hiccup looked like he was just having a nice evening walk through the forest. Though as you got closer you could see Hiccups prominent scowl on his features.

In the distance the growls, screams, and roars were so loud he swore the village was right behind him. Even though he was far from it by now, deep within Berks wilderness. The sounds echoed off the mountain range ahead, and Hiccup guessed that was why he could hear the struggles of the village.

However he suddenly felt absolutely no need to go back and help. He didn't want to defend his home anymore, at all. His now twisted mind didn't even think of the village as his home anymore. He actually thought it looked better burning…

His frown grew. The smarter, real Hiccup inside hated these sick thoughts. But he knew he couldn't stop them, his caged spite and anger from years of neglect were finally breaking through. Like a shaky dam breaking and releasing a furious flood of raging waters.

Little did he know, he was on his final strings of sanity.

Hiccup stopped beside a tall oak tree, and felt himself fall on his knees. He shivered from the cold, but really he didn't notice. He was to far in…it was like he just fell into an ocean. The ocean being his mind, and him slowly drowning in all these confusing, angry, killer, and scared thoughts.

He finally let out a roar of frustration, then with labored breaths he tried to calm down. He flopped back against the tree, breathless and feeling suddenly empty.

There was something wrong with him. Something very, very dark that was starting to root within his mind and body.

Hiccup was about to get up again, before an outcry of fury jarred him back to reality. Something slammed into the tree just right behind him, snapping it in half like a twig before drilling through the top soil as it slid to a halt.

The boy held a hand to his chest, trying to settle down his crazily racing heart. Sounds of struggle and roars that easily were louder than his own were heard nearby.

Hiccup carefully got to his shaky feet. He quietly walked past the snapped tree, then up the rut in the ground left by the creature. Gathering up his braveness, he peeked from behind a nearby bush.

There, now still, was a reptilian creature the color of night wrapped in a bola. It had noticeably large wings and stubby looking feet, now squished to its chest.

Losing all previous caution he once possessed, Hiccup started to walk towards the mysterious dragon. Just being near it lit something inside him that he hadn't had for a while-curiosity. When he was younger he used to find, pick at, and pull apart things so he could understand how they worked, or what they did, or find out why they were important.

He reached out one of his pale hands, his fingertips still black from his accident with the fire. Before he could touch the dragon though, its eyes snapped open.

They were not a natural green at all, instead looked like a Changewings acid. Hiccup noticed other colors stringed in with the green, like yellow or a pale blue. Its pupil was a diamond shape, and looking right at the small boy.

It was then he found out this dragon was completely under his mercy. He had a dagger in his vest…he could easily kill it now, bring its heart back to his father. Maybe things would be better. His dad would at least have something to be proud of him for…

…But Hiccup no longer wanted to impress that man. In fact…he would rather kill him and bring his heart to all the village to see…

He squeezed his eyes shut. But he didn't deny the fact that he kinda…kinda liked that idea. A lot more than any sane child should.

He pulled the dagger from his vest, and saw the dragon tense and close its eyes. Its head fell back onto the ground, and he knew it had given up.

Hiccup looked to his dagger, then to the ropes binding the creature. Then, finally back to where his father and village was.

Sighing, he held the blade to the dragons direction. It let out a puff of air, giving a groan. He knew what it felt. Just ready to let whatever happen to him happen. To just give up on trying to get better.

Hiccup kneeled, and glanced around. He quickly began cutting the ropes, and with each snap he felt a bit better. It may be too late for him, he was for sure doomed. But at least he wouldn't be dragging this creature along with him.

When the last rope fell useless, a sudden weight against his chest knocked him to the cold ground. He found the dragon above him, razor sharp claws around him neck. The acid green eyes glared down at him, as its tail swayed back and forth like a cat who caught a plump mouse.

Hiccup felt his head fall back. He didn't even struggle. Maybe it was better this way…to be blown to bits before he decided to make one of his dark thoughts reality. His dad wouldn't have an insane son to deal with. The village would have a wonderful celebration.

The dragon opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth. Hiccup waited for the eventually blast of fire that would end him….

It never came.

Instead a fierce roar filled his ears, making him wince. The dragon backed away, its expression looking confused and a bit frustrated.

Hiccup stared back, in disbelief and also his share of confusion. Why isn't he dead? Don't dragons always go for the kill?

O-o-O

**So…I never thought I would write Hiccup thinking about cutting out Stoicks heart. Interesting.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews (lol I know I always say this)! They mean a lot, and probably mean my writing is at least half decent hehe. Not much to say, just there won't be an update tomorrow cause I got school and basketball and I'll be pretty busy ^-^**

**See you next chapter :D**


	6. Sick Delight

The dragon growled again, snapping its jaws at Hiccup before it took off- or at least tried to- and disappeared into the dark forest.

Hiccup watched, curiosity grasping him once again. He then looked at the ropes of the now shredded bola, then to the dagger in his hand.

He…freed a dragon. It sounded just as insane as he was. It made him more of an outcast. Of course no one knew, but if they ever did, he'd most likely be banished…

Although, he didn't care what the village thought of him anymore.

Hiccup knew very well that he could've killed that dragon, especially with his sudden thoughts of bloodlust. He didn't though.

Mostly because it didn't kill him. It also could've torn him to shreds, but instead it just roared a warning to him. It was like they made a small agreement or something, in those few seconds they were staring into each others eyes.

He looked back at the direction the dragon went, thinking. He wanted to know about this strange dragon. He wanted to figure out more about it, and why it didn't kill him.

But he may need supplies. And the only place where these supplies were easy to get was…the village. Crossing his arms, he thought for a bit. It would only be for one more day. Just _one. _Then he never had to come back. Unless, of course, he wanted revenge on that blasted place. Which he did.

Hopefully no one would see him. He went unnoticed a lot, and ignored and tolerated. That shouldn't be problem, hopefully.

Hiccup looked longily back at the forest, then hatred filled his gaze as he started back to 'home'.

O-o-O

Stoick was now convinced, completely, that this wasn't a teenage phase. The words Hiccup had spat at him were so bitter and untasteful, uncaring. The shy, stuttering boy he once knew was completely washed away, replaced with this…this thing.

He had been shell shocked for a long while, as the boy just turned and ran. Almost so petrified that the chaos around him sounded muffled, like someone had shoved him underwater.

It occurred to him, that Hiccup was no longer Hiccup.

Stoick was to prideful and stubborn to believe his son could get like this by himself. Could he be possessed? Cursed?

He gripped his ax tighter in his big hand. Whatever was wrong with his boy, he was going to end it. He needed to save his son from this demon that had infected him, at any cost.

If only he knew how foolish this was…

O-o-O

Hiccup crept into town, ash crunching underfoot like snow. The air was hazy and smoky, the wind yet to rid of the lingering gray. A few houses were completely blown to pieces, others partially scorched. He found himself smirking at the destruction, wishing he could do the same.

He stepped over some lumber brought in to rebuild the house, and stuck to the shadows of early morning. He headed to the docks, after snatching a bag and some more charcoal to write with in his journal.

The crazed boy decided he wasn't coming back, so he grabbed some fish when no one was looking. Hiccup also snuck into the storage house where the village held most of its food and supplies. He stole some more food, and flint and steel. He finished his pillage by grabbing some rope and another dagger that was hanging on the wooden walls.

Hiccup didn't feel bad, or guilty for doing this. These people stole his sanity, after all. It was only fair wasn't it?

His bag heavy, he walked through the now bustling village. He kept to the sides of buildings and took many alleys, winding through the village until he came to the foot of a hill.

On top was the house he had spent many, many years in. He gazed on for a bit, pulling up the many memories he had there.

Hiccup scowled and rolled his eyes. He then checked back and forth, before rushing up and around the house. Taking a deep breath and praying nobody was home, he inched the door open. Paused. He heard nothing, not even the fire crackling like it usually did.

He shrugged and crept inside, making a beeline for the stairs. After shutting the door, he finally felt safe.

For awhile he grabbed all his extra journals he held under his desk, and shoving some of his drawings in them. He paused at one, which had been buried under many layers of paper.

It was simple and messy, but he could still make out the details. It was a taller stick figure with a Viking helmet and dress, and more lines as hair. There was another stick figure beside it, with messy stick-hair and a vest on. Both had wide, shakily drawn smiles.

For once his smile was warm, as he remembered his five year old self seeing all the mothers and their kids hugging and laughing at Snoggletog. So he drew his own mommy, saying she was the 'strongest and nicest mommy ever'.

He snapped out of his web of memories, as he heard the door downstairs open and close loudly. His nice smile turned to a scowl, and he carefully put the picture in one of his journals and shoved it in his now full bag.

Now his door opened, and there was Stoick. Hiccup noticed the chiefs hand resting on his sheathed sword, which made him scoff.

"Son. We need to talk." Stoick commanded.

"Last time we talked you slammed the door in my face." Hiccup stated bluntly.

"HICCUP. Be serious about this. I'm worried about you-"

"Oh! Or are you actually worried about yourself, like you _always _are. What Stoick? Did I _embarrass _you again? Did I chip away at your precious ego?" Hiccup growled, holding his ground and glaring right up at the man he once called his father.

He sniggered. He definitely hit a cord with that snap. But he immediately noticed the poisonous glare Stoick suddenly accumulated. All of the sudden big hands were gripping his shoulders like iron claws and he was being shook.

"Snap out of it Hiccup!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup gasped in pain as he was finally released, and sent a dirty glare the chief's way. "Whatever's gotten ye under its spell break it for gods sake!" Stoick neared him again, and Hiccup immediately flinched away from him.

Instead of running though, Hiccup balled up his fist and as his 'father' bent down to grab him again…

Stoicks jaw met with bony knuckles with force, so much to send the huge man backward. He winced at the cracking sound he heard as he fell to the ground.

He wished he didn't look up.

Stoick looked up of course, to see his son looking…delighted. His green eyes were fiery and he had a sick smile on his face. His hand was shaking a bit from the impact, but other than that he looked totally unaffected that he had just harmed his own father. He seemed to be _relishing _in that fact.

_"__Oh gods…" _Stoick thought with a twinge of fear.

O-o-O

**Aaaaaand it gets intense.**

**Heh, don't ask me how Hiccup was able to knock Stoick down. I guess the kid just got really excited. **

**So I'll try to update every two days at least, because of school and stuff. I'll probably be able to do it often, since I never have homework (I am a fast worker…and total nerd hehe) but I also have basketball practice every other day so you guys may have to wait longer for chapters now. Haha!**

**See you next chapter Bros ^-^**


	7. Fish Heads

Hiccup was giddy, although his hand hurt. He flexed his fingers, before looking at the ground, where his dad was. With a mad glint in his eye, he grinned down at him. He pulled out his dagger achingly slowly from his vest, holding it in his sore hand. He just felt so much _power _knowing that the growing purple bruise on Stoick's face was his doing.

He glanced at the dagger in his hand, gleaming in the early morning light. Then to a shell-shocked Stoick, staring up at him. Hiccup knew he saw fear in the mans eyes, no matter how much the chief tried to mask it.

He could kill him right now. Stab him with his dagger. Just leave the body for the village to find. No one would ever know it was his own son that murdered him.

Hiccup didn't like that.

He _wanted _people to know. He had no idea why, but he wanted to see the villagers shake in their boots as he ended the reign of their great chief. A wicked grin flashed across his face at the thought. Then he looked down and regarded his 'father' who was still on the ground, frozen in place. His expression grew bitter.

"So you wanna talk" Hiccup began. "I'll talk."

Stoick was quiet, his lighter green eyes summing up the situation.

"I won't kill you now, _Stoick._" Hiccup spat, tucking his dagger away. "But when I do, I'll make sure that the village won't forget about me" He purred, and stepped over Stoicks helmet, that had clattered to the ground. Stoick regained himself and stood up, glaring at his sons back as he made for the door. Hiccup glanced back at him. For a moment Stoick thought he saw the slightest bit of deep sorrow and remorse echoed in Hiccups eyes. But it disappeared quickly as a smirk formed on his sons face. Stoick opened his mouth to say something, but was jarred into more silence as the door was slammed shut.

O-o-O

Hiccup found himself back at the pile of ropes that was once a bola. He shoved them in his bag, thinking of a use for them later. The forest was stirring with the twinkling songs of distant birds, and the whisper of a cold breeze wafted past trees and ruffled the boys hair.

He thought about an hour ago, the fear his his ex-dad's eyes. His sore fist and sudden rush of sick excitement, like lightning powering through his veins. He never knew violence would be the thing to excite him so much...sure Vikings usually could be found beating each other up, but Hiccup never before this felt inclined to do so. Plus, he didn't do it for fun. He had done it partly in self defense, and partly to finally release his previously knotted up feelings.

He felt better now. Much better.

Adjusting the large bag on his narrow shoulders, Hiccup started walking in the direction he thought the dragon might've gone. He fumbled through his bag for the fish, and held it by the gills as he crept further into the forest, stepping over squishy moss and rotting logs.

He smiled as he started planning to do what he promised himself, to kill Stoick. Maybe he could put up an act? Pretend to be 'better'? And when they were in the great hall, the very place Stoick became chief, he might be able to end him right there, in front of everyone. Hiccup sighed contently at the thought. The village would easily lose its way with out Stoicks rule. It would be in shambles. Perhaps...he could fit in a few more kills...

_Don't get ahead of yourself. _Hiccup warned himself.

Shrugging, he continued on. Soon he came to a halt at the edge of a sudden drop, that would've sent him tumbling into a...cove. It looked quite nice, with vines crawling up the stone sides. A crystal clear lake at the far side of it, a few caves in the rock. At one side it seemed there was a pile of boulders, and under the missy boulders was lush, green grass that covered most of the ground of the cove. There were a few younger looking trees, and some birds passed over Hiccups head, heading for them.

But what really caught Hiccups attention was the black dragon prowling along in the cove, before attempting to shoot into the sky. It spread its wings and glided for a bit, before gravity yanked it down to earth. It roared in frustration, its tail whipping back and forth furiously.

Hiccup inched a bit closer, perplexed at why the dragon couldn't just...fly away.

His feet loosened a few pebbles, and they clacked painfully loudly down the side of the stone wall. Two luminous green eyes looked his way, and the dragon tensed. Hiccup froze as well.

The dragon tilted its head and narrowed its eyes, as if to say, '_you again?_" Hiccup made the mistake of trying to move back a bit, but his foot caught under a root and made him trip...

...sliding down the wall (quite painfully) and landing on his rump. Now right in front of the dragon. Hiccup wasn't to scared, since heck, he just faced Stoick the Vast and easily brought him down. Although he did have caution.

The dragon glared a bit, but its pupils rounded to circles as it caught a whiff of the fish. It neared Hiccup, but stopped and snarled. Hiccup was confused for a minute, before he pulled out the dagger in his vest. The dragon growled louder, arching its back like an enraged cat.

"Ok, ok" For once, Hiccups voice was softer like it used to be, not bitter and biting. He threw the dagger as far as he could. The dragon immediately softened its stance, and crept forward. It opened its maw, showing pink gums.

"...Toothless? I swore you had-" The razors that were the dragons teeth popped from the gums like a switchblade, and it snatched the fish from his hands. "-teeth."

The dragon smacked its lips together, as it finished its snack. 'What a weird little human...' Toothless thought. 'But hey, he has food!' Toothless rumbled and started nudging the boy, asking for more.

"Hey hey hey!" Hiccup almost laughed. That wasn't surprising. He hadn't truly laughed in a while, besides his evil chuckles. This dragon seemed to be softening him up...but how? Didn't it have its claws around his neck just a few hours ago?

He tripped over a rock and fell against a boulder, and the dragon continued to ask for some more food. Hiccup felt for his bag, but in dismay saw it still up on the ledge. "Uh, no more. I don't have anymore!" Hiccup said. The dragon paused, and looked at him for a moment. Then its eyes rolled back, and a hacking sound was heard. "What're you..."

_Squish._

"Oh, uh..." Hiccup saw the 'delicious' treat the dragon had given him. It was coated in slimy slobber, which was soaking into his pants. A fish head. Its blank, dead eye stared back up at him. "Thank you?"

The dragon seemed to roll its eyes. Then it nodded its head from the fish to Hiccup. The boy immediately caught on. "You know...I really shouldn't..."

The dragons stare was uncomfortable. It gestured again. Hiccup grumbled and slowly raised it to his mouth, and took a bite. He almost threw up. It was all warm...and squishy...and yet cold and foul in his poor mouth. "Yum. Yummy!" He mumbled, holding out the fish back to the dragon.

The dragon swallowed as an example. Hiccup groaned. But he put on his brave face and winced as the horrible fish slid down his throat.

He would never look at cod the same way again.

O-o-O

**Isn't it funny how this story goes from depressing and evil to cute and fluffy?**

**Sorry, its just that I think Toothless (and maybe dragons in general) would be the only thing to soften Hiccups now stone cold heart. And plus, who could resist Toothless? I mean c'mon, look at those eyes! *heart melts* Well you know, when they aren't calculating whether or not to kill you...**

**And a trillion thank yous to the awesome favs, follows, and reviews. You all get a fish head from Toothless :3**

**See you next chapter amigo ^-^**


	8. Planning

Hiccup almost forgot about his plans for killing his father, and ruining Berk. The whole time he was around Toothless, he seemed to forget about his horribly messed up life. He had no idea how the Night Fury was having this affect on him, but really he didn't mind. The cove now was seeming like a safe haven from his life outside.

Although those thoughts were still in the back of his head, as he tried to befriend the offspring of lightning and death.

Toothless obviously didn't like Hiccups grimy little hands touching him, and with impatient looks and gentle nudges away he tried to deter the Viking kid. Though Hiccup was persistent, he wanted to see why the dragon couldn't fly. He saw Toothless try to take off several times, but the Night Fury always seemed to drop like a stone back to the bottom of the cove. He knew Toothless felt trapped, and he could relate. For a while he was stuck in his head (and partly still is).

Unlike the Vikings of his old village, Toothless didn't completely ignore him. The dragon's intelligent green eyes looked at him when he started talking, ear flaps perked up. Hiccup smiled at this. He was starting to like this dragon, and felt more inclined to help him. For once in a long while, Hiccup tried to help someone again. It was odd that someone was a dragon, but he didn't care.

He scowled as the thoughts of his dad flowed back, as he sat down on a boulder. Toothless had gone to sleep, and would growl whenever he tried to touch him, so he backed off.

Hiccup didn't know when he was going to pull off the attack he promised his father. He just knew it had to happen, before he completely lost his head. Shaking his head with a frown, he picked up a stick nearby and started scratching at the dirt.

He found himself drawing Toothless' broad, flat head and big eyes. Any normal viking would've killed that dragon, he reflected. He had wanted to kill Stoick, and the village. So why didn't he kill the creature that could've easily slaughtered him? It was practically helpless, tied up tight and already sore from its downfall.

As he touched up the dragons eyes, adding a bit of shadow to the drawing, he remembered how Toothless had looked at him.

It knew it was helpless, it knew very well that Hiccup would kill him. Toothless was afraid, and scared…

…Just as Hiccup was. He had seen himself in those bright green eyes, as if he was looking at his reflection in a lake.

"Hm" He puffed, pausing.

Before he began, he heard the thumps of Toothless from behind. Hiccup decided to keep to his own business, as well as starting some plans in his head how he could take down Stoick.

He snapped out of his head as he heard the crack of a tree being uprooted. Toothless effortlessly shambled over with it, and starting drawing in the dirt as well.

Well, more like scribbling. He looped around like he was dancing, whipping the tree around as well. He pranced around, making his scribble more complex. Hiccup could only watch in amazement, as Toothless mimicked his previous actions.

Adding a dot for perfection, Toothless rumbled in satisfaction and dropped the tree. Hiccup got up and went to step on a line, only to hear a disapproving growl. Hiccup looked to see Toothless snarling.

He lifted his foot. The snarling ceased. He set his foot on the ground again. Another growl. Finally getting it, Hiccup smirked at the challenge and started stepping over the squiggly lines, careful not to touch any of them.

Lucky for him, he was quite light on his feet when he wanted to be, and easily figured out the maze, coming close to the edge.

He froze when a hot breath puffed against the back of his neck, making him turn to see Toothless looking down at him. Hiccup thought for a moment, then almost unconsciously reached his hand out towards the Night Fury.

It drew back a bit, showing a bit of teeth as a warning. Hiccup drew back his hand. Taking a deep breath, he blindly reached it out. He held his breath, eyes closed tight.

It was quiet for a few seconds, before he felt warm scales touch his skin. He blew out his held breath, and peered up at Toothless.

He drew back first, shaking his big head before bouncing off. Hiccup looked from his hand to the dragon, then departed himself. The gears of his more Hiccup-y side started whirring excitedly, as he decided it was time to grab his bag.

O-o-O

Hiccup sat in one of the caves of the cove, a small fire burning. He was currently laying down on his back, holding his retrieved dagger up in front of him. He loved how the steel blade looked so much like the fire it was reflecting.

A strange smile struck on his face as he started wondering how beautiful it would look coated in red. Sitting up, he crossed his legs and his smile grew more in excitement at the thought. He knew it was weird of him, but he couldn't help it. The Hiccup-y side of him was once more drowned by this new side of him as he ruffled around in his bag and pulled out a journal and charcoal pencil.

Finding a blank page, he started scribbling down a loosely brought together plan. Even though it may be a bit easier to just waltz into the village and simply swipe Stoicks head off, he decided it might be…interesting…to play a little game perhaps?

He snickered and quickly jotted down ideas. All the while the fire crackled in its makeshift fireplace, attempting to warm the small cave and fish hanging over it.

O-o-O

Stoick the Vast sat glumly at his table at the great hall, not bothering to talk to anyone. He barely touched his food. Not even one of Gobber's weird jokes could make him snap his mood.

All day, everywhere he could think of, he searched for that boy. He was sore from running around, and had a headache from all his stress and worrying. It was too late when he found out that his child needed help, and now he knew that.

Fisting his hands so hard the wooden fork in his hands snapped to smithereens, he shamed himself. Whatever's gotten his son acting this way…he would for sure let it feel all his pain right now, and more.

How come he never saw the signs? He hardly knew when all this madness happened, let alone how he could've ever helped. And it didn't help that the blasted boy ran away! Slipped from right under his nose, it seems, to only Thor knows where. Stoick didn't know how long he searched the bloody forest, but he knew long enough that he had grew to tire from the smell of pine trees.

It seemed nobody in the entire village had the slightest clue where Hiccup was either. You'd think they would spot the boy running at some point?!

Growling in frustration, Stoick got up and marched out of the hall. He slammed the heavy doors shut and the sound silenced the chatting villagers, all looking at each other in concern.

O-o-O

**Hehehe. Yeah I think it's a filler chapter guys. Yeah…**

**Sorry for not updating, it's just school sports and school in general (cough cough *and procrastination* cough cough) was getting in the way. I didn't really have enough time to sit down and write a good chappie up :(**

**I hope my pitiful excuse excuses me. Probably not. Eh.**

**See ya next chapter :3**


End file.
